The Adventures of Pinocchia
by Lazbro64
Summary: This is my female retelling of the adventures of Pinocchio based on the 1996 live action film, and the 1940 Disney animated film. Pinocchia is a little wooden puppet a young wood carver, Cristina carves from a magic piece of wood and comes to life. Now she wants to be a real girl, and with the help of a magical talking cricket her dream just might come true. Character art by LyOrix
1. Prologue

"Prologue"

In a forest near a small village in Italy, a young teenage her with long blonde hair wearing a green dress, and black shoes was carving something into the trunk of a tree.

"Long, Long, ago, in a faraway land, a girl took secretly to the forest. Her name was Cristina, she was a very shy and quiet girl who was known and loved by all. Oh! and did I mention, she was in love?" a voice narrated.

"I carve this heart for my darling Lorenzo..." she said to herself. "While in this peaceful meadow. With dreams and hope, my love endures. Forever yours, Cristina."

In the trunk of this tree she carved a heart and wrote the initials "L&C" inside it. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, and hugged the tree and gave it a kiss for good luck. She looked up and saw the sky was becoming dark and cloudy. After she left the forest it started to rain. Thunder roared and lightning flashed in the sky.

"Soon or later though, when the heart is full, and the heavens are listening, magic is bound to happen."

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the tree where the heart had been carved. The heart began to glow than after a few seconds the glow faded away.

"What Cristina didn't know was this tree would become something very special, something that would one day change her life forever."

**The Adventures of Pinocchia...**


	2. Chapter 1 Cristina the wood-carver

**Here's the first chapter of the story. I wrote it as I watched both films and did my best describe as much as I could. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

20 years later...

"For many years, Cristina kept up to her chores. She decided to become a wood-carver like her father, and she was very good at it. The forest kept her secret all those years, but the forest knew one thing that Cristina did not. That Miracles don't grow on trees. Miracles are made in the heart." said the narrator.

Two decades had pasted, and Cristina was now a full-grown women in her thirties. She wore a white blouse, with a black vest, a green skirt with yellow strips, and brown leather shoes. She was out in the forest collecting wood to carve. She wiped the sweat from her head and looked at the wood she had gathered. Thinking she had enough she was about to leave when she thought she heard a strange noise. She turned around and just a foot away was the same tree she carved the heart on many years ago. As she turned away she heard a loud crack! Cristina gasped and turned around to see the top of the tree break off. It rolled down the hill towards her and stop under her kart.

"A log...under the wheel! Oh, I think I'll take it home," said Cristina. The young wood-carver walked over to the wooden log, picked it up and took a whiff of it.

"Ah! I love the smell of pinewood! And it's makes good firewood too," She said to herself.

Cristina laid the wood on the pile with the others, picked up the kart and started pushing it out of the forest and back to town. As she crossed the bridge that led into the village, she passed a man with a mustache wearing a night-cap and night-gown loudly singing italian opera.

**MY WIFE'S THE BLUSHING BLOOMING ROSE OF THE DAWNING WITHOUT THE STING!**

"Good day, Luigi!" said Cristina pushing her kart along and smiling politely. The man kept singing louder and louder and was starting to annoy the neighbors.

"OH! Put a sock in it, Luigi!" A women yelled from a balcony.

Cristina took her wood into the market to try to sell some to earn a few coins. Not far away from where she was standing a few kids were running around chasing a dog and looking for trouble. One was a tall slender boy with red hair, a pudgy face, and buck-teeth. He wore a brown jacket with black innards, matching shoes, a white inside shirt, a green kerchief around his neck, a yellow vest, and a gray bowler hat with both a purple band around it and a yellow feather on it. His name was Lucignolo, but he went by the nickname Lampwick.

"HEY, LAMPWICK, WAIT UP!" called a girl running behind. She was a tall brown-haired girl wearing a blue and white sailor dress, with a matching hat, loose stockings, and brown mary-jane shoes. Her name was Alexandra.

As they ran threw the crowd of people chasing the dog, they noticed Cristina selling a piece of wood to an older gentlemen. Lampwick smirked and decided to play a trick on her.

"Psst, watch this," Lampwick whispered. He snuck quietly over to her, grabbed the handles of the kart and tipped it up spilling all the wood on the ground. Cristina shrieked and turned around to see Lampwick standing just a few feet away with his friends.

"Oops, looks like you've dropped your wood, Signora puppet maker," said Lampwick as his friends pointed and laughed at her. Cristina was not amused by the boy's prank.

"Lampwick! Always causing trouble. If you aren't careful, someday you'll grow up to be an ass," Cristina warned him.

"Ha-ha! Thanks for the advice," Lampwick and his friends laughed and took off running. Cristina ignored them and continued her business.

After a few hours she had sold nearly all the wood, except for the pine wood. So she decided to take it home and use it as firewood. Her house was a cosy little cottage which had once belonged to her father. Inside were cute little wooden music boxes and toys sitting on the shelves, and wooden puppets hanging from the ceiling on the walls.

"Hello, everybody! I'm back!" She called to her puppets as she walked in the door but none of them answered because they lifeless dolls.

"Alright, don't say hello," said Cristina as she sat the wood on the table.

Cristina lived by herself in this little house since both her parents had passed away, and the only company she had were her puppets which to her were like children. She also had a little black and white kitten named Figaro.

"Hello, Figaro, how was your day today?" Cristina asked petting the little kittens head. Figaro smiled and meowed softly.

"That's nice, me? Oh, I got lost in the forest," She said to the little cat.

Cristina felt a bit chilly so she picked up the pine wood and chucked it into the fireplace hoping it would warm up the house. Suddenly she heard a crackling sound and turned around to see the log mysterious leap out of the fire. Cristina thought this was very strange. It was like the wood had a will of its own and refused to be burned. She picked it up and carried it back over to the table. She stared at it scratching her chin, than suddenly came up with a brilliant idea.

"All right then, I'll make you into something better," said Cristina. She started removing the bark when she noticed something. It was the heart she carved on the tree when she was young with the letters L&C still written on it.

"Our heart..." She said rubbing her fingers against the heart reminding her of someone she once loved. She knew she had to make this one very special.

"Anyone who wants a new sister, say so now!" She shouted to her puppets raising her hand.

"All right, All right. Don't everyone talk at once," She laughed. After she removed the rest of the bark, the wood-carver got out her tools and paint brush. Figaro jumped up on the table and sat just a few feet away watching her.

"I'm going to make the most beautiful marionette the world has ever seen," said Cristina as she started carving the head.

Cristina spent the rest of the day working long and hard on her project. As evening came her creation was nearly completed. The puppet looked like a little girl but was a little larger than the other puppets. It resembled a small child of about seven to eight years old. It had a round face with a small pointy little nose, and an adorable smile. Her hands, arms, legs, and feet were all connected by jolts. For the hair, she glued a wig of long black hair to the head, then attached the strings so she could operate her.

"There now, it won't take much longer. Just a little more paint and she's all finished," said Cristina. She held the puppets face with one hand, picked up her paint brush with the other, and carefully painted two bright blue circles for the eyes.

"Blue eyes, just like you mother's," said Cristina. Once she finished painting the eyes, her creation was finally done.

"We did it, Figaro, doesn't she look perfect?" asked Cristina. The little cat looked at the lifeless wooden doll and nodded his head. Cristina sat her paint brush down, and looked at her creation.

"Now, what should I call you?" Cristina thought for a moment till she finally came up with a perfect name.

"Ah ha! I have just the name for you...Pinocchia. Do you like it, Figaro?" She asked. The little cat stared up at her then frowned and shook his head in disapproval.

"No? Well how about the rest of you?" She asked her puppets, but they remained silent.

"You all too? Well then we'll leave it to little wooden head," Cristina pinched the string that were connected to the puppets head.

"How about you, do you like your name? She asked pulling on the strings making the puppet girl nod her head up and down.

"Ha-ha, that settles it. Pinocchia it is," said Cristina deciding on the name.

"Come on, Pinocchia, let's try you out," She picked her up and rushed over to one of the music boxes.

"Music, professor!" She said pushing the button activating it causing a little orchestra to start playing music. Cristina set the puppet down on the wooden floor. She took the two control bars and pulled the strings making Pinocchia stand up and walk around the room. The sound of the puppet's wooden feet clattered on the floor as she walked. Cristian started singing a song as she made her puppet dance.

**Little wooden head with eyes that shine**

**Little wooden head that's made of pine**

**In a weary world you do your share**

**Spreading laughter everywhere**

**Little wooden feet and best of all**

**Little wooden seat in case you fall**

**Never let a single tear be shed**

**My little wooden head**

After the music stopped she walked Pinocchia over to the other puppets who were hanging from the ceiling.

"Say hello to your brother's and sister's, Pinocchia. They'll keep you company while I'm at work," said Cristina pulling the strings making the girl wave to the others. Then she made her walk over to Figaro who was licking his paws.

"Say hello to Figaro," she said making the puppet gently pet the little kitten. Cristina smirked and while the cat turned around she pulled the string that was connected to the leg and made the puppet playfully kick him.

"Whoops! Oh oh, already getting into mischief!" Cristina laughed. Figaro didn't like being kicked so he slapped the puppet back causing her leg to fly up and kick her in the head becoming tangled in the strings.

"You see what happens?" said Cristina smiling and untangling the leg.

After she was done playing with her puppet, Cristina sat Pinocchia back on the on the table and hung the crossbars on a shelve just above the doll's head. Suddenly she felt tired and yawned a bit. She looked at the clock and realized it was after ten o clock.

"All right everyone, I'm going to bed now. Good night," said Cristina leaving the room and walking upstairs to her bedroom.

She was so tired from all the work she had done, she quickly fell fast asleep. But as she slept, something mysterious was happening down stairs in the work room. The little puppet girl sat motionless on the table smiling, when suddenly the heart Cristina carved on the doll's chest began to glow. Her eyes started blink and the doll opened her mouth gasping for air. At that moment the wood-carvers little puppet had magically come to life.

* * *

**Credit to my friends MSP169, Phantos18, and LyOrixa **

**All characters and songs are owned by Disney and new line cinema ,Cristina is my own creation.**


	3. Chapter-2 The living Marionette

**This one I really enjoyed writing. as you read I'm sure you'll notice that I swtiched the genders of not just Pinocchio and Geppetto but other characters too. **

* * *

The next morning while Cristina was still sleeping, the little puppet Pinocchia who was now alive stood up and got her first look at the world. Her baby blue eyes were filled with amazement and curiosity. She saw the little cat Figaro staring at her with a frightened look on his face. She tried to walk but her strings were still attached preventing her from going anywhere. She reached her hands up, grabbed her strings and pulled as hard as she could. Suddenly the strings broke and Pinocchia fell off the table and hit the floor making a loud wood clattering sound that echoed through the house.

"Figaro! Leave those puppet's alone!" Cristina who was still asleep upstairs but was too tired to get up called thinking it was the cat.

Pinocchia stood up and looked at her hands and wiggled her fingers. She looked around the room and decided to go exploring. Her wooden body made a clattering sound as she walked around the room. She walked over to the puppets hanging on the wall and stared at them for a few seconds. Soon she ventured out of the workshop and upstairs to the bedroom where Cristina slept. She peeked in the door and saw the wood-carver sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Ooh..." said Pinocchia. The little girl walked over to the sleeping women and stared at her. Unsure if she was alive, she reached up and gently shook. Cristina stirred and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Pinocchia ran over to the other side, climbed onto the bed and shook her again.

"Figaro! Stop it, I'm too tired to get up yet," Cristina grumbled in sleep, but the puppet girl kept shaking her.

"Figaro, I said-" Finally Cristina opened her eyes and saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hi," Pinocchia spoke in a cute little voice winking her eyes.

Cristina screamed and toppled out of the bed hitting the floor with a loud thunk. Pinocchia was bit startled too but shook it off and peeked over the edge. Cristina who was now awake, sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ouch! What in the world was that?" Suddenly Cristina heard giggling and looked up to see who was laughing. When she saw the intruder was Pinocchia her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"W-what the!?" Cristina stood up and rubbed her eyes thinking maybe she was imagining it, but when she looked again she saw the puppet girl standing on the bed staring back at her with a big smile and blinking her eyes.

"P-Pinocchia?" Cristina stuttered recognizing her creation.

"Pinocchia?" the puppet girl repeated tilting her head. Cristina gasped when she heard her speak.

"No, No that's impossible! You can't be real! I-I must be dreaming?" said Cristina as she stared in disbelief that the little wooden child. She slapped her face thinking maybe she was still asleep, but in was no dream.

"M-Ma-Mama," Pinocchia spoke to her.

"What? NO! No I'm not your Mama! You can't be alive! You're made of wood," said Cristina.

"Mama! Mama!" Pinocchia repeated jumping up and down on the bed with excitement. Cristina turned away and started pacing back and forth trying to make sense of this situation.

"I can't believe this! I have a walking talking puppet that can move without strings! What I am going to do?" While the wood-carves back was turned, Pinocchia saw a dove land on a clothes line outside the window. She climbed down off the bed, walked over to the window and looked outside. While Cristina wasn't looking, she crawled out the window and onto the roof. When Cristina turned around she saw her climbing out the window and ran over to see her walking across the roof.

"Wait! Pinocchia! Stop! Come back here!" She shouted fearing for the girl's safety. She quickly got dressed and ran outside looking frantically up as the puppet girl was climbing around on the roof.

"Pinocchia, what are you doing? Come down here this instant young lady! Come down! I'm not going to go chasing after you!" She shouted from the ground but the little puppet didn't hear her and walked off. Cristina panicked and ran in the directions she was going.

Up above, Pinocchia's eye's widened with wonder as she looked around and was very fascinated by everything she saw. Down below Cristina was running through the streets looking up as the wooden girl jumped across the rooftops chasing the dove. Meanwhile Luigi was out and about, and singing loudly and waking up the neighbors.

**THE SUN IS LIKE A GOLDEN YELLOW CHERRY WITHOUT THE PIT, WITHOUT THE PIT**

"Luigi, please put a sock in!" The women from yesterday yelled. Cristina ran past him and saw Pinocchia had cornered the bird at the edge of a building.

"Pinocchia! Hold on, I'll save you!" she shouted.

Pinocchia saw the bird she was chasing and tried sneak up and catch him, but it flapped its wings and flew off. She stopped on the edge of the building and titled her head as she watched it fly away and giggled. Cristina heard her laughing and looked up to see her standing above where the people's laundry was hanging. Suddenly the wooden girl lifted her arms up and started flapping them like a bird.

"Coo,coo," She spoke and jumped into the air trying to fly.

"PINOCCHIA! NO!" Cristina screamed and covered her eyes as Pinocchia fell tumbling through the clothes lines. Luckly she landed safely in a laundry basket below. But when she landed, a sock flew out of the pile and landed in Luigi's mouth plugging it up. Cristina ran over to see if she was all right.

"Pinocchia! Are you okay?" asked Cristina as the puppet girl poked her head out of the clothes and saw her mother.

"Hi, Mama!" She spoke as Cristina kneeled down to her.

"I'm not your mama. Well technically I am, in a way of speaking. But no, I'm not your mama. You're a puppet, not a real girl," Cristina told her.

"Real girl?" Pinocchia asked tilting her head.

"Cristina, look at this mess! Now I'll have to wash it all over again!" A young women complained.

"I'm terribly sorry, Signora!" Cristina apologized to the women as she lifted Pinocchia out of the basket and sat her on the ground. Just then, a tall young man about Cristina's age walked up to them.

"Buongiorno, Cristina," He greeted her.

Cristina looked up and saw a familiar face. It was a tall handsome young man with green eyes, and light brown hair with a ponytail in the back. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a green vest, black trousers, and brown boots. Cristina recognized him as Lorenzo. A man she once loved but never told him how she felt because she was too shy.

"Oh, Good morning, Lorenzo," Cristina replied with a smile fixing her hair embarrassed by the way she looked. Then the young man looked and saw little Pinocchia standing next to her.

"Oh, a new puppet eh?" asked Lorenzo.

"Yes, this is Pinocchia, she still needs a bit of work though," Cristina replied.

Lorenzo kneeled down as Pinocchia stared at him with the sweetest little face. Though he was bit surprised to see the marionette girl moving without strings, he was happy for the young wood-carver.

"She's amazing, Signora," He said. Then he noticed that Pinocchia wasn't wearing any clothes. He opened a bag he was carrying and took out a set of girls clothes.

"Here, I made these clothes for Stromboli's puppets, but I think your little Pinocchia needs them more," said Lorenzo. As he was helping the puppet girl get dressed he noticed the heart carved on her chest.

"How sweet, Cristina, you gave her your heart," He said happily.

"Our heart..." Cristina muttered and blushed.

"What did you say?" Lorenzo asked looking up at her.

"Oh, uh, nothing, I didn't say anything!" Cristina lied turned away trying to hide her blush.

When Lorenzo was done, Pinocchia was now wearing a bright red cotton fabric overall dress with yellow buttons, a yellow shirt underneath, a blue bow tie, red buckled shoes, and a red cap with a yellow band around it. The puppet girl really liked her new clothes and gave Lorenzo a hug.

"Say thank you, Pinocchia," said Cristina telling her to be polite.

"Thank you, Pinocchia," She said repeating what her mother said making Cristina shake her head with embarrassment.

"Those clothes suit you fine, Pinocchia," said Lorenzo giving her a big smile. Pinocchia smiled back as Cristina walked over and took her hand.

"Thank you for the clothes, Lorenzo, but we must be getting home now. Come, Pinocchia," said Cristina pulling her along.

"Come, Pinocchia! Come, mama!" said Pinocchia happily holding her mother's hand as they started walking home.

As the wood-carver walked through the town with her puppet, little Pinocchia was very fascinated by everything she saw. The world was so big and had many interesting sights and smells. Cristina felt nervous about what the towns people would think when they saw Pinocchia. Some of the villagers stopped what they were doing and stared in amazement when they saw the wooden girl walking along with her mother.

Meanwhile at a clothes shop close by, two strangers were looking through the goods. One was a tall man with red hair. He wore an old gray worn out top hat, a beige shirt with gold buttons, teal stirrup pants with gold linings and both light gray patches on his knees, a blue cape with a gold brooch, and black shoes. His name was J. Worthington Foulfellow, or Honest John. The other was a women wearing a fancy fur-coat, a black corset, a white skirt and leather boots. Her name was Catalina Catherin, or Kitty.

These two were con-artists, who swindled people out their money for a living. If ever you saw them walking down the street, it was best to turn around head back the other way and hope they didn't see you. Honest John grabbed a scarf and slipped it around Kitty's neck. She made an annoyed sound like cat and tore it off.

"What are you doing!" She yelled at him.

"But it's just your color," Honest john replied nervously as the women glared at him.

"Did I ask for a scarf?" She asked.

"No," He answered.

"Then get rid of it!" She said handing it back. Just then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Cristina walking along with Pinocchia and her eyes widened.

"Johnathan! Do you see what I see?" She asked her partner.

"Yes...uh..what?" he asked looking cluelessly around.

As the wood-carver and her puppet were walking, they bumped into one of Cristina's childhood friends, Fiona. The young women saw the little puppet and marveled at her.

"Cristina! She's beautiful! But...how is she moving? W-where are the strings on her?" Fiona asked kneeling down looking for the strings.

"I don't know? I went to bed last night, and when I woke up she was alive. Fiona, am I going crazy?! I have no idea how this happened! What if everyone thinks I'm a witch? They'll burn me at the stake!" Cristina feared.

"Oh, no, they stopped burning people. They'd probably hang you though, Ha-ha!" Fiona joked which Cristina didn't find funny at all. Just then she noticed that Pinocchia was gone.

"Pinocchia? Oh no, not again! PINOCCHIA!" Cristina panicked and ran off to search for her.

Meanwhile Pinocchia was walking around when she saw a cute little girl staring at her holding a big red ball in her hands. Pinocchia stared back and smiled.

"Are you a real girl?" Pinocchia asked her.

"Of course I am, uh...do you want to play?" The girl asked holding out the ball.

"Ok," Pinocchia replied.

The girl tossed the ball at her and it bounce off Pinocchia's forehead. The little girl laughed and Pinocchia laughed too. The two played a game of catch for a bit till the girl tossed the ball too high and it bounced away. Pinocchia chased after it as it rolled down a hill and stopped at the bottom. Pinocchia kneeled down and was about to grab it when it was snatched up by a women. Kitty and her partner Honest John. Pinocchia stared up at them as they stared back with sly smiles.

"Hello," said Kitty.

"Hello," Pinocchia repeated waving little her wooden hand.

"My, what an intriguing little item you are. May I? said Kitty as she kneeled down and knocked on Pinocchia's forehead.

"Empty as a witch's dowry. Oh, and look how smoothly her arms move," said Kitty as she waved the ball in front of Pinocchia who was moving her arms trying to take it. Suddenly Cristina came around the corner and saw Pinocchia with Kitty and Honest John.

"Pinocchia! There you are! Thank goodness. You had me worried! Don't you ever run off like that again!" said Cristina kneeling down and putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, mama," Pinocchia apologized hugging her mom. Cristina looked at the two con's and frowned at them.

"Excuse me, Catalina and Johnathan, but haven't you two got pushcart's to rob?" she asked.

"No, we've already down that," Honest John blurted out stupidly.

"We weren't doing anything wrong, Cristina, we were just playing with her," said Kitty, but Cristina didn't believe her.

"Ya, I bet. Come, Pinocchia, these are the kinds of people who can't be trusted," said Cristina picking up Pinocchia and carrying her away.

"I don't get it, Kitty, is she a girl or a puppet?" asked Honest John scratching his head.

"She's a puppet, fur-face, and she's worth a fortune. And I know exactly where to cash her in," said Kitty smiling with greed.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get you're ball back," said a man's voice. Kitty meowed like a cat and handed the ball to her partner and slipped away as the little girl Pinocchia was playing with came around the corner with her father. He growled angrily when he saw Honest John holding the ball.

"Take my daughter's ball, would you?" said the angry father. Honest john gulped as the father raised his fist and punched him in the face.

* * *

**The fox and the cat characters are humans in this version. Kitty is my character for Felinet and Honest John as the brainless Volpe. Lorenzo is a male version of Leona, Geppetto's love interest.**

**Credit to my friends MSP169, Phantos18, and LyOrixa**

**All characters and songs are owned by Disney and new line cinema**


End file.
